Impact
by Lugian Before Swine
Summary: AH fluffiness! Sweet, sweet fluff. Ok, and it's really sappy, but...I hope you like it! Oneshot


**A/N: A new AF one-shot for you all!** **Aren't you excited? Ok, maybe you're not...but whatever! I am! So let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I am a disclaimer. Woop-de-doo. Lugian does not own. Woo-hoo.**

**And now I give you...**

**Impact**

Fighting with yourself is harder than it seems. You'd think that it would be easy, considering both sides really are one. But it's not, as one Holly Short found out. What was she fighting over? Something as worthless as a Mud Boy. But to Holly, he wasn't worthless, or rather, he was trying not to be. Both of the forces fighting inside Holly were strong, and choosing which to follow was no menial task.

"You can't be in love with him," said one side. "You're of a different _species_, for crying out loud. Ever heard of hybrid monkey-frogs? No, you haven't, because monkeys and frogs do not enjoy each other's company. It just doesn't work."

Holly thought that side might have been a little harsh, so she turned to the other side for comfort.

"Monkeys and frogs might not get along," soothed the other side, "But that's because they're so different. Elves and humans, well...they've got plenty in common."

Both sides were making great points, but the ultimate decision was up to Holly as a whole. The forces battling inside were going to have to go along with her decision, and one side would be right, and one side would be wrong, and the one who was wrong would just have to roll with the punches. When Holly told both sides her ultimate decision, they would have to join back together and both of them would have to help her with the mission she had to complete. This mission was one of the hardest she had ever had to complete. Harder than fighting trolls, harder than stopping a goblin uprising, harder than defeating the most cunning pixie that had ever lived. This mission would involve both sides working together, and that hardly ever happened. The plan was this: "Tell Artemis how I feel."

"Woah," said Holly, the minute that thought had sunk in. It was a more daunting task than it seemed. She rephrased it into what it really was. "Tell Artemis Fowl the Second, human, Irish millionaire, possibly even billionaire, that I, Holly Short, fairy, ex-police officer, and as penniless as the dirt, that I am in love with him."

She sighed. "But I can't run away. As huge as the task may seem, I have to get it out of my system. NOW."

And with that, she picked up her set of Dragonfly wings off the table and strapped them on, walking resolutely out the door.

Finding his house was simple. After all, it was enormous, and Holly had been there many times before. She flew up to what she knew was Artemis's window and tapped on it with her fingernail.

A figure she could not see before got up out of a chair and walked over to his window. A smile appeared on his pale face as he saw who was fluttering outside. He quickly opened the bottom half of the window and asked, "Are you hungry? Butler just made lunch."

"Eh, no thanks," said Holly, and she smiled feebly.

Artemis could tell something was troubling her and so he asked, "Holly, is there something wrong?"

She gulped and climbed through the window and came to rest on Artemis's bedroom floor. "Um," she began, looking up into his eyes. "I've...um...got to tell you something."

"Go ahead," he replied, taking a seat cross-legged on the floor, facing her.

"I'm...um...I just...um...wanted to say that...um...I..."

"Yes?" said Artemis.

She gulped again. "I'm not saying you have to agree with me...in fact, I don't think you will...but I just needed to say...and trust me, this isn't easy...um, Artemis?"

He cocked his head at her, waiting to see what she would say next.

"...I love you," she said, a blush so deep you could barely tell the normal color of her face spreading rapidly.

Quick as lightning, she turned on her wings and raced for the window. She was halfway out when someone caught hold of her hand. "I know you're embarrassed," said a voice soothingly, "But really, Holly, I love you too. You wanna be embarrassed together?"

Holly grinned hugely, shutting off the wings and climbing back into the room. She turned to face Artemis. "Yeah," she whispered. And with that, she ran over to him and tackled him into a bid bear hug.

"So, uh...no more awkwardness?" she asked him.

"I hope not," he said, bringing her closer, so close she could feel his heartbeat, and then...

Then.

He.

Kissed.

Her.

**Aww! I really love how that turned out!**

**By the way, if any of you have read the book Olive's Ocean, you will recognize where the "Then he kissed her" line came from. Yes, I stole it! Sue me! It's fanfiction, for crying out loud!**

**Anyway, yes, that is where I got it from, and if you haven't read that book, I suggest you do so. Soon.**

**REVIEW, and toodles for now!**

**The Insane Lugian**


End file.
